Forever
by Kakashi-Hatake girl12
Summary: A quick oneshot about KakaSaku. What happens when Sakura tells Kakashi she loves him and the next he goes away on mission. When he comes back he has a girl with him. Who is this girl and what is with Kakashi. Read and find out. With Sakura and Kakashi be together


**Kakashi- 23**

**Sakura-17**

**Sakura and Kakashi.**

The days went by slowly. Kakashi had left on a mission about 6 months ago. The reason he took the long mission was because Sakura had confessed love to him and he didn't know how to respond. It left Sakura heart broken. Naruto and sai had tried time and time again to cheer. They filled her head with promises of Kakashi returning home safely and him returning her love. Naruto and Hinata had married over a year ago and Sai had been talking to a girl named Naomi. She wasn't a ninja, but Sai really liked her and so Sakura was very happy for him. Not only that but Sasuke had returned the village and desperately pursed Sakura. When he proposed to her she turned him down saying that she loved someone else. Sasuke was furious for awhile then he found Temari. Though she was from Suna he still loved her and they married. Neji had married Tenten. In all Sakura was the only one who didn't have a boyfriend or wasn't married. Thoughts of Kakashi plagued her mind as she walked around the village, he was all that she ever thought of. Nothing else ever mattered to her. She was walking toward Hokage tower to talk to Tsunade about getting a longterm mission away from the village. She desperately need to get away from everything that reminded her of him. Then she saw Naruto and decided to have a chat with him.

"Hey Naruto how r u today." Sakura asked

"I'm Headed to the gates. Kakashi is suppose to be coming back today. We are going to go greet him. Want to come." Naruto asked.

"Yeah sure." Sakura replied. She really hadn't planned on Kakashi coming back today. To be honest she didn't know if she was ready to see him again after so long. Of course she also wasn't ready for what she saw at the gate. When they finally made it there Sakura saw Kakashi, but something was different. Now Kakashi had a girl with him and she was clinging closely to him. Sakura nearly died on the spot. Seeing Kakashi with someone else was like a knife to the heart. Sakura couldn't see anything, her chest hurt and she could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Naruto was saying something but she couldn't hear him all she could hear was her heart breaking. This girl was everything she wasn't and Sakura couldn't take it. Then that's when Kakashi spotted her, he called out to her but instead of going to him she turned on her heal and ran. She ran faster that she had ever gone, going everywhere and nowhere. She really had no destination, other that to get as far away from him as possible.

In the end Sakura ended up at the lake outside of the city. She didn't know who that girl was or why she clung to Kakashi the way that she did, but Sakura didn't like it one bit. The girl may very well be a witness or she could be a prisoner, but that didn't explain her clinging to Kakashi the way she was. Did he marry her while he was away, was that what his mission was. She hoped not because she was the one that loved him the most. Everytime she thought of Kakashi her heart hurt. She longed to be the one he held. She thought back to the day she had told him.

* * *

_Flashback._

_"kakashi can I talk to you?" Sakura asked._

_"Sure Sakura. Whats on you mind." Kakashi replied._

_"Well we have been friends a long time and known each other longer and I..." Sakura didn't get to finish because Kakashi cut her off._

_"What are you getting at Sakura?" Kakashi asked._

_"Kakashi I love you. I always have. I don't want to spend my life without you. You are all that I ever think about and I know that you are right for me. I don't care about what people will say, all I care about is you. Kakashi are you alright?" Sakura replied._

_After Sakura had said that Kakashi had went quite. They were setting in the park like they did everyday. Kakashi just keep setting there and Sakura took that as rejection. He just got up and left and didn't say and word. She took that as him walking out of her life forever. Before she knew it he was out of sight. The next day she went looking for him only to find out he went on a long term mission. His estimated time was about six months maybe longer. That's when Sakura became hollow. She had loved him very much, but he only pushed her away._

* * *

_Present._

Sakura was just setting there staring at the water and the sun beaming down on it make it shine brightly. She watched as the water rippled every time a fish would flop out of the water. The wind started to blow and cherry blossoms swirled around her and landed in the water. It would be hours before anyone thought to look for her. Maybe Kakashi followed her, doubtful though. He would have to report to the hokage and by that point he would have done forgotten about her. No one not even him seemed to notice her. All her friends had found happiness, but she was the only one who was alone. Kakashi was the one she had choose to love but in the end it just wasn't going to work, it was to hard for her. Why did things have to be so hard why could he not just love her and be done with it. Was it because he was her teacher or because she was ugly. She hadn't realized she had been crying until a voice from behind spoke up.

"Tears don't suit you Sakura." Kakashi said softly.

"What do you care." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you cry." Kakashi said.

"Well you did make me cry so stop with the apologies it won't help." Sakura said. Kakashi moved to stand infront of her then crouched.

"I could never apologize enough for what I have done. Not only did I make you cry, but I broke your heart. I wish that I could mend that heart, but I'm afraid I may have lost my chance." Kakashi asked.

"You never know. Anyway, who was the girl?" Sakura asked.

"My mission was to bring her to the Hokage for questioning. Nothing more I promise." Kakashi replied.

"Oh." Was all Sakura said. Kakashi didn't give her a chance to think before he leaned forward and kissed her. His lips molding to hers. Kakashi's arms went around her waist and her arms went around his neck. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. When the need for air came they broke apart. Only for Kakashi to pull her in for another searing kiss, holding her as close to him as possible.

"That day when you told me that you loved me, the only reason I left was to get something that I had held onto to for a long time." Kakashi said and pulled out a ring. "But when I came back you were gone and knew I had a mission the next day so I waited for awhile but I had to go get ready. I do love you too Sakura. There was a point when you were nothing more than a friend and student, but over time you had changed and become a woman. The woman you became was so kind and I feel in love with who you had become."

"Oh Kakashi I love you So much. I wish I had known that I had spent so much time crying over you that it hurt." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry I made you cry. I should have went to your house and straightened things out with you. I shouldn't have waited at the park. That was a mistake. I've been waiting to do this for awhile." Kakashi said and got down on one knee. "Sakura will you marry me?"

"Yes." Sakura nearly screamed and launched herself into his arms. The spent the rest of the day talking about the wedding and in each others arms. Sakura ended up staying over at Kakashi's house and they watched tv for awhile before heading to bed.

* * *

**10 years later.**

A little 6 year old boy with pink spikey hair and green eyes ran throught the yard of his home playing with the new toy his mom had gotten him. While his 10 year old twin brother and sister teased him bout having pink hair and being a boy who was so short. His brother had white spikey hair and green eyes while his sister also had white spikey and green eyes. then there was the youngest who was two years old. She had pink hair and black eyes. The youngest was Rin, then 6 year old Oboito, 10 year old boy named Minato, and 10 year old girl named Hikura. The four children belong to Kakashi and Sakura Hatake. After marrying the found a lovely family and soon after had their set of twins. Then their 6 year old son and now their 2 year old girl. Minato and Hikura were taking the Chunin exams early. They were strong enough to make it.

Sakura and Kakashi had a happy life. It started out hard, but now every time they saw each other it only brought happiness.

**The End.**

**I hoped that you liked it. This story was meant to be short. It wasn't meant to be long. Just a quick oneshot about Sakura and Kakashi. If you don't like how fast it is don't read. Please review though. **

**Give me ideas about a new story if you want**


End file.
